


I'm Just Like You, You're Just Like Me

by Lyn_68



Series: College Sucks, But at Least We Have Each Other [2]
Category: NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: (loosely) based on something that actually happened to me, Alternate Universe - College/University, Chan is mentioned, Coffee Shops, Crack, How Do I Tag, Minho is mentioned, Starbucks, all the jisungs, jilix are best frineds, jisung likes iced americano, jisung questions his existance, seriously how do I tag this, which jisung tho? the world will never know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27034909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyn_68/pseuds/Lyn_68
Summary: Ever go to Starbucks and they take your name for your order, but when you call your name there are three people with the same name? It's absolute hell.OrJisung just wants his coffee.(Alternate Title: [Insert Spiderman Meme])
Series: College Sucks, But at Least We Have Each Other [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624822
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	I'm Just Like You, You're Just Like Me

**Author's Note:**

> This story is dedicated to past me who accidentally almost took someone else’s coffee at starbucks because we had the same name :)
> 
> also jisung and felix in this are literally me and my roommate swiping ourselves into the campus library just for the 24 hr starbucks

“And what’s the name for that order?”

“Jisung.” 

“Ok, we’ll have it right out.” 

Jisung turned back to Felix, who had just finished his own order, and the pair left to find a table in the Starbucks, which was surprisingly crowded for 11 pm on a Wednesday night. Then again, it’s the only 24 hour Starbucks on campus, and they’re smack in the middle of midterm week.

“So anyways, after Minho broke into  _ my _ room and destroyed  _ my property _ , I had to sit through an hour of Chan lecturing us on how ‘we should be respectful of other people’ and ‘we’re all adults so we should talk about our problems instead of resorting to chaos and violence.’ I didn’t even do anything!”

Felix gave him a sympathetic pat on the shoulder.

“Well I mean, that machine  _ was _ pretty loud.” Jisung recoiled out of betrayal. He thought Felix was on  _ his  _ side. “And old as fuck. Where did you even find it anyways?”

“Eh, some dumpster out the back of the language arts building. It was Hyunjin’s idea.” That was a lie. It was 200% Jisung’s idea to go through the dumpsters after he heard a couple professors talking about how they were finally cleaning out some of the old storerooms near the offices. He had heard about people salvaging some pretty cool stuff while cleaning out forgotten storage and wanted to see if there would be anything interesting (or somewhat valuable). Unfortunately all they found was a pair of beat-up fax machines that only worked after Felix worked on them for an hour, and even then the paper kept getting jammed on god knows what. 

“But still, even if it was old and barely worked and loud enough to hear across campus, that doesn’t justify--” 

“I have an order for Jisung.” Leaving his scathing rant for the moment, Jisung picked his way through the crowd to the counter where the barista was waiting with his iced americano. 

Or so he thought.

Two others broke through the crowd at the same time, all three of them glancing between each other and the coffee in the woman’s hand. 

“Jisung?” She asked hesitantly. All three immediately looked at her and answered “That’s me.”

Jisung glanced at the other two Jisungs. They all stared at each other, before one of them, who appeared to be older than the others slowly pointed at himself. 

“I… am Jisung.” Then he pointed at Jisung. 

“You.. are also Jisung.” 

“I think so?” Honestly at this point, Jisung isn’t even sure what it means to be Jisung at this point. Is he  _ really _ Jisung?

He just wanted caffeine. No one ordered the identity crisis on the side. 

They both turned to the last Jisung, who looked about two seconds from just grabbing the coffee and running. 

Thankfully, the barista stepped in to try and sort things out. “Look, which one of you ordered an iced americano?” All three raised their hand, and Jisung began to question his individuality as a human being. Was he his own person or was it just prescribed in the universe that all people named Jisung only drank iced americano after 10 pm? 

Thankfully his spiraling train of thought was brought to a screeching halt as another barista arrived with two more orders.

“I have an order for Jisung and… another order for Jisung?”

“Thank god.” The woman quickly pushed the three coffees across the counter and ran off back to the register. Each Jisung took their coffee, and stood there, facing one another. 

_ Are we gonna acknowledge that at all? Anyone?  _ They continued to just stand there. 

_ Nope. Okay, I’m gone.  _

The three Jisungs turned and walked their respective ways without saying a word. 

When Jisung got back to his table, Felix was sitting there with his own coffee, looking at him expectantly. 

“What took you so long? I wish I had all night but I have a paper due in an hour so we gotta  _ go _ .” Felix stood up to leave, but when he turned back, Jisung was still standing there, eyes staring unfocused in the distance. 

A tiny hand waving in front of his face snapped Jisung out of his trance. “Dude, what happened to you?”

He stared at his best friend for a moment, then whirled around, searching the café. But the two Jisungs were nowhere in sight. 

“You remember that scene in ‘Into the Spider-verse’ where they were in the secret layer? I think I just stepped into another dimension or something.” 

“Dude… that’s so cool! Tell me everything.”

**Author's Note:**

> it's been so long since i posted on ao3, and as you all know a lot happened since then, which is slightly related to why i haven't posted in so long. 
> 
> the other part of this series has already been edited to remove certain undesired people, but if you read my disney workers au, i decided to delete it entirely because it would be too difficult to write an entire character out and it wouldn't be the same with another idol in their place. other's have used an oc but that's not really my style. eventually i might go back and rewrite it but i can't bring myself to do that at the moment because this has been very difficult for me. instead, i'm going to work more on this series, so expect more in the future. 
> 
> i actually really missed posting on ao3 and im super happy to be back!!!


End file.
